bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
SPLASH!
Romanized Title SPLASH! Japanese Title SPLASH! English Title SPLASH! Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2006 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Tsugi kara tsugi e to shibuki wo agete wa tobikomu manatsu no yokujyou CHILDREN Sagasu wa goen Kokoro wo kimetara udaru youna atsusa no naka kyou wo unmei no hi to shiyou Yeah, Here I go Majiwariau sei to sei (nebaneba karamiau sei) Tetsugaku nante Fade away (Kannen dewa monotarinai) Tezawari ga hoshiin darou Itoshii hito yo ikanai de dare ni mo me wo sorasanaide Ai no tane de inochi no hana sakasete (It's a new day) Mukimi no mama de massugu Dive iki wo pittari kasanete Jive Anata no naka de byunbyun hotobashiru Mi-ya-bi na SPLASH! Hakanai yorokobi musabori tsuzukeru bokura no yume wa itsu kanau no? Nobody knows Yarinige bakka jya ashita no sekai wa machigai naku wabishiku shibomu no ni It's so lonely THRILL ni you TIGHT ROPE (guragura yureru ashimoto) Kirai jyanai kedo sorosoro (Mosukoshi saki wo mite mitai) Anata no koto wo shirou Itoshii hito yo ikanai de dare ni mo me wo sorasanaide Ai no tane de inochi no hana sakasete (It's a new day) Mukimi no mama de massugu Dive iki wo pittari kasanete Jive Anata no naka de byunbyun hotobashiru Motto oku de tsunagaritai (tsunagaritai) zutto issho ni nemuritai (zutto nemuritai) Yasashii hizashi no naka de mezametai (It's a new morning) Korekoso ga bokura no Big Bang (umareru uchuu) moreru tameiki wa toutoi Chant (kamigami no Song) Anata no naka de jyanjyan tobichiru Mi-ya-bi na SPLASH! Kikoete kuru dareka no Voice Itoshii hito you ikanai de (ikanai de) dare ni mo me wo sarasanai de (massugu mitsumete) Ai no tane de inochi no hana sakasete (It's a new day) Mukimi no mama de massugu Dive (suppadaka de Dive) Iki wo pittari kasanete Jive (kuruu hodo Jive) Anata no naka de byunbyun hotobashiru Korekara hajimaru koto wo zenbu (Every Little Thing) SHARE shite yukereba towa no Friends (We can give each other) ADAM to EVE ga sora kara maioriru (It's a new morning) Nagareru ase no shizuku wa Truth (nurunuru no Truth) Uketsugareteku namida no Blues (atsui chi no Blues) Anata no naka de jyanjyan tobichiru Mi-ra-i e SPLASH! Japanese 次から次へとしぶきをあげては　飛び込む真夏の欲情チルドレン さがすは御縁 心を決めたら　　うだるような暑さの中　　今日を運命の日としよう Yeah, Here I go まじわりあう性と生　（ネバネバ絡み合う精） 哲学なんてFade away　（観念では物足りない） 手ざわりがほしいんだろう 愛しい人よいかないで　誰にも目をそらさないで 愛のタネで生命の花　咲かせて　（It's a new day） ムキ身のままでまっすぐDive　息をぴったり重ねてJive あなたの中で　ビュンビュン　ほとばしる ミ ・ ヤ ・ ビなSPLASH! はかない歓びむさぼり続ける　僕らの夢はいつ叶うの？ Nobody knows やり逃げばっかじゃ　明日の世界は間違いなく　わびしくしぼむのに It's so lonely スリルに酔うタイトロープ　（ぐらぐらゆれる足元） 嫌いじゃないけどそろそろ　（も少し先をみてみたい） あなたのこと知ろう 愛しい人よいかないで　誰にも目をそらさないで 愛のタネで生命の花　咲かせて　（It's a new day） ムキ身のままでまっすぐDive　息をぴったり重ねてJive あなたの中で　ビュンビュン　ほとばしる もっと奥でつながりたい　（つながりたい） ずっといっしょにねむりたい　（ずっとねむりたい） 優しい日射しの中で目覚めたい　（It's new morning） これこそが僕らのBig Bang　（生まれる宇宙） もれるため息は尊いChant　（神々のSong） あなたの中で　じゃんじゃん　飛び散る ミ ・ ヤ ･ ビなSPLASH! 聞こえてくる誰かのVoice 愛しい人よいかないで　（いかないで） 誰にも目をそらさないで　（まっすぐ見つめて） 愛のタネで生命の花　咲かせて　（It's a new day） ムキ身のままでまっすぐDive　（素っ裸でDive） 息をぴったり重ねてJive　（狂うほどにJive） あなたの中で　ビュンビュン　ほとばしる これから始まることを全部　（Every Little Thing） シェアしてゆければ 永遠のFriends　（We can give each other） アダムとイヴが　空から舞いおりる　（It's new morning） 流れる汗のしずくはTruth　（ぬるぬるのTruth） 受け継がれていく涙のBlues　（熱い血のBlues） あなたの中で　じゃんじゃん　飛び散る ミ ・ ラ ・ イへSPLASH! English Translation The midsummer children of passion splash about one after another only to dive into the water Searching for fate Once you've made your mind in this sweltering heat, let's make today the day of destiny Yeah, here I go Nature and life intertwine (Energy intertwining stickily) Philosophy should just fade away (An ideal isn't good enough) You want something you can physically grasp, right? Don't go away, my beloved, don't turn your eyes towards anyone else Make the flower of life bloom with the seeds of love (It's a new day) Dive straight in in your birthday suit, jive together in perfect unison It's that which gushes forth inside you... That graceful SPLASH! When will the dreams of ours that continue to devour our vain joys come true? Nobody knows If all you do is run away while doing things, the world of tomorrow'll no doubt wither miserably It's so lonely The tightrope's intoxicated by the thrill (My feet totter) I have no problem with it, but isn't it about time... (I wanna see a little bit further ahead) That I tried to learn more about you? Don't go away, my beloved, don't turn your eyes towards anyone else Make the flower of life bloom with the seeds of love (It's a new day) Dive straight in in your birthday suit, jive together in perfect unison It's that which gushes forth inside you I wanna be connected with you in a deeper way (I wanna be linked to you) I wanna sleep beside you always (I wanna sleep forever) I wanna awaken inside of the gentle sunlight (It's a new morning) This is our own Big Bang (The borne universe) The panting we let out is a precious chant (Song of the gods) It's that which splashes wildly inside of you... That graceful SPLASH! You begin to hear somebody's voice... Don't go away, my beloved (Don't go) Don't turn your eyes towards anyone else (Stare straight ahead) Make the flower of life bloom with the seeds of love (It's a new day) Dive straight in in your birthday suit (Dive in your bare skin) Jive together in perfect unison (Jive enough to go mad) It's that which gushes forth inside you If from this point forward... (Every little thing) We share everything, we'll be eternal friends (We can give each other) Adam and Eve flutter down from the sky (It's a new morning) The drops of dripping sweat are the truth (Slippery truth) The tears of blues that are passed on (Passionate blues of blood) It all splashes wildly inside of you... Into the future, SPLASH!